


Sleepy nights

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Home, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	Sleepy nights

Its was a quiet summer night at apartment 8J in Gotham city. Your hand reached out and touched the soft fabric of Arthurs pillow as you slowly breathed in the comforting atmosphere of the room. It was the still of the night that didnt let you wake up compleately. You werent even sure if you were still dreaming. The drowsiness of your mind held you close in its arms, as your fingers searched for the familiar sensation of Arthurs skin on yours. But they reached into empty space.   
You kept your eyes closed. The room was too dark to see something except some silhouettes anyway. The palm of your hand reached further up and down. "Arthur?" you whispered into the dark. Into the room which protected you from the outside world. From everything that wasnt you and him.   
Apartment 8J to you was like a huge pillow fort you two built togeher. iIt was your save place. And you never wanted to leave.  
Sometimes it was impossible to think of the truth that outside the window with the thin, light curtains was Gotham city. The pulsing noises going on, people fighting and yelling. Even at night. But right now was one of those quiet moments that were really rare in Gotham. It was like the whole city was asleep. And usually Gotham never slept.  
The only noise you heard was coming from the living room. Some quiet chuckles and familiar music playing. It was Ellis Drane and his jazz orchestra. You knew it so well. Hearing it filling the air of the apartment almost made you fall asleep again. Like a lullaby, hugging you with its invisible arms.   
But you longed for his arms. Arthurs. And he wasnt lying next to you. Thats why you woke up. Something was missing. He was missing from you. His body pressed against yours when he was waking from a nightmare again, his breath warm against your neck when he was exhaling, his curls tickeling your face when you buried yourself in the curve of his neck. All of this was missing. It was impossible to fall back to sleep without feeling him next to you.  
Hugging his pillow wouldnt help. You tried anyway. You wrapped both of your arms around it and sqeezed. It smelled like him. His cologne, his shampoo, his sweat and the cigs he was smoking. The mixture of love. You missed him. Even though you knew he was in the other room.   
"Artie? Are you coming back to bed?" you called out to him and checked the watch. You only slept for an hour. No wonder you still felt tired. He couldnt hear you. You tried to make out if the bedroom door was closed but you couldnt tell. Maybe he closed it to make sure to not disturb you with the tv running.  
Your hand reached for the night lamp and the dim light floathed the bedroom as you opened your eyes to get up and go to the bedroom. You stumbled over Arthurs sweater that was lying on the floor and opened the door. He really closed it to not wake you up. He was always so thoughtful.  
It felt like you couldnt wake up proberly. The whole apartment seemed to be in a foggy atmosphere. But you knew it was just you being half asleep.  
Your heart lighted up as you found Arthur sitting on the couch, watching old tapes of the Murray Franklin show. A look at the tv screen and you noticed that it was his all time fave episode. The one he used to watch when he was suffering from insomnia.  
"Artie, sweetheart." you mumbled in his ear as you hugged him from behind. He angled his head so his mouth was close enough for you to place a kiss on the corner of his lips. "You taste like ice cream". He chuckled "Yeah. You caught me. I had some. I couldnt find any sleep".  
Your eyes felt heavy and you just kept hugging him from behind, breathing in the smell of his soft hair. "MMmhhhhh" you sighed. "I love you, Arthur".  
His hand reached for your shoulder "Oh baby, you`re half asleep, aren`t you? " you nodded.  
"Are you sleepwalking or something?"  
"Nahhh.... just really, really sleepy. Yesterday was stressful at work." you caressed his chest with your fingers. Touching him felt magical. Even after all this time.   
"You`re so cute when you`re sleepy" he smirked "No wonder I fell in love with you".  
lt yourself blushing. "I woke up because I realized you weren`t lying next to me. I can`t sleep without the warmth of your body."  
Arthur giggled "C´mon Y/N. Hop on the couch with me. I will sing us a lullaby.   
You slowly walked your way around the couch and lay down. Your head was resting in Arthurs lab now. That was better than any pillow in the world. Your hand was resting on his thigh. He was wearing his underwear only, so you could feel the tiney, almost invisible hairs covering his warm skin.  
You looked up to him. His smile exposed his crooked, little tooth and your heart was floathed with love. It was the little things.  
His crooked tooth, the scar on his upper lip, the gentleness of his hands. They way his long eyelashed fluttered in the dim light. Arthur leaned in to place a sweet kiss uopn your forehead "Now get back to sleep, my love. I promise, I will be right here when you wake up."  
You felt his hand stroking your hair as he began to sing:

"The very thought of you and i forget to do  
The ordinary things that everyone ought to do.  
I'm living in a kind of daydream, I'm happy as a king......"

You loved his voice so much. It was soothing and healing you from within.   
" You ARE my king. I am so happy when I hear you sing." you whispered in the palm of his let hand, you grabbed to place a kiss upon it.  
"I`m glad I can do something to make you happy, Y/N. Thats all I ever wanted. Making someone happy. "  
"Is your insomnia getting bad again?" you think you`ll never stop worrying about him. Not even when asleep.  
"Don`t worry, I took one of my sleeping pills. They will help me find some sleep soon."  
Arthur wasnt even paying attention to the Murray Franklin show anymore. It was just you and him and the music floathing out of his heart, right into yours.   
You felt him humming between the lines. Sweet vibrations of his chest lifting up and down as he sang:

"....Foolish though it may seem, to me that's everything.  
The mere idea of you, the longing here for you,  
You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you.  
I see you face in every flower, your eyes in stars above,  
It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love."


End file.
